Emerging Forest of Elements
by Nazai117
Summary: After the Third Holy War ends along with the old era of magic coming to a close, the power still remains for many to pick up. So now, a young man born in such a turbulent era of his own seeks to be the Wizard King, but at the same time learns there is more to being a Mage of his kingdom in his quest. As much lies upon his shoulders. OP Asta, Harem, Crossover Elements, First Story.
1. Prologue

**Authors Note: This is my first story, though it is revised and heavily changed. So here it is. Now with this revised story, Asta will still be the son of Yami and Charlotte and will have a similar magic as well though I won't go overboard, so bear with me as I will explain it. I will be taking some things from the Webtoon known as Kubera, Seven Deadly Sins as well and add them here, so I suggest reading that Webtoon as well to understand where I'm going with this. Now let's get into this prologue.**

**I don't own Black Clover or Seven Deadly Sins along with Crossover Elements.**

"..." Character P.O.V.

'_...' _Character thoughts

"**..." Character Spell or Elemental Attacks**

'_**...' **_**Narrator**

**Prologue: The Start of a Great Journey**

* * *

_**'It's said that amongst every generation, children are born with innate power and gifted talent, along with this being a driving force that guides their path. Some are more so gifted from birth by being chosen as the vessel for greater power that leads to greater potential, along with this is the higher risk of becoming a threat to those who live in the shadows, thriving off its power. As such this is what caused the disappearance of many great races that once roamed the earth for many countless centuries. Endless war along with endless need for control. **_

_**'Such is the fate of a bloody past, as the Humans now rule over the world using the bountiful Mana, never thinking of what might lurk beneath or right next to them along with never thinking a greater threat might rise again to cause chaos and war. That is why a child is chosen as a vessel for power to not take sides but to balance out the world and carve his own path in the endless sands of time.'**_

* * *

**\- Clover Kingdom, Noble Realm - October 4th -**

It was night time, and a very cold night in the noble realm of the Clover Kingdom, the winds blow all throughout as heavy snow blankets across the kingdom. Around this time most people were asleep

In the room were five people, and the five present in this room had made names for themselves as well. The first, a man who is 27 years old and has a blue asterisk symbol on the left side of his forehead, messy blonde hair with gray eyes, he is known as Julius Novachrono**, **wielder of **Time Magic, **former captain of the **Gray Deers** and now the 28th** Magic Emperor **of the Clover second is a young man of 15 years of age, who has short white hair along with purple eyes who has a beautifully made mask with intricate designs for the upper half of head to hide the scars from his early life, this was William Vangeance, wielder of **World Tree Magic**, and member of the **Gray Deers**.The third was a 17 years old young man with black eyes and black hair with a muscular build for his age, adorning him was a long sleeved white shirt for the winter months and a black cloak that had his katana strapped on his back, this was Yami Sukehiro known under the title of _Destruction God_, wielder of **Dark Magic**, and member of the **Gray Deers** and now a proud father.

The Fifth person in this room was a beautiful young woman of 16 years of age, fairly tall young lady with blue eyes and long blonde hair tied in a bun with only a single medium length braid going down the side of her face, this was Charlotte Roselei known under the title of _Spiny Prickly Queen_, wielder of **Briar and Creation Magic, **and member of the **Blue Rose**, and now proud mother of her child Asta Roselei Sukehiro.

So with this said, they are all now looking upon the child of Yami and Charlotte, who decided to bring this bundle of joy into the world. The baby Asta begins to stir opening his eyes with his left being black and the right being blue. He looks around the room but focuses on the woman holding him, who is his mother while never breaking eye contact. So now, Charlotte decides to speak to her newborn child with joy and tears in her eyes

"Hi Asta, I'm your mother and I'm so very happy to finally be able to meet you and bring you into this world." says Charlotte who has tears in her eyes, smiling at finally being able to hold her son in her arms like she is now.

At this sight between a mother and her newborn son, Vangeance turns to Yami and decides to speak now.

"Congratulations Yami, I'm very happy for you both." says Vangeance with a smile.

"Thank you, it means a lot to me that he's here now." says Yami with a smile of his own as Julius spoke now.

"Well, it is always a joyous day when you have something to protect and fight for, Yami. Remember that as long as you live." says Julius being serious at the end towards Yami, who nodded at the wise words only for him to continue. "But you also have to remember that he'll have cool magic, I just can't wait to see it! All the possibilities!" says Julius with stars in his eyes thinking of Asta's magic for the future.

This got everyone else to have deadpan expression towards his last statement.

"He's never going to stop that, is he?" asks Vangeance with a deadpan expression on his face along with sweatdropping at his mentor.

"We tried so many times. So no, this is gonna stick with him." says Yami with an eyebrow twitch while answering Vangeance with a bored look at seeing this as well.

With this said, Charlotte looks down at Asta and notices a change which shocks her. His hair turns from ash blonde to golden, as does his eyes as they resemble the metal of said color. Once she noticed this she speaks to grab their attention.

"Yami, come have a look at this!" says Charlotte in a very surprised tone as well.

This gets the three to look over and see the change. Yami is shocked along with Vangeance wondering if this is an effect of magic. Though when Julius sees it, he's not all that surprised.

"Is this some sort of effect from magic, what can cause this?" asks Yami shocked as well.

"Do you think…" says Charlotte becoming a bit shocked by something that came to mind, as Yami heard this and spoke quickly.

"No. It couldn't be that." says Yami knowing it wasn't what she was thinking.

"I think I may be able to answer that question for you." says Julius getting their attention with a serious look as he continues. "I've seen this occurrence once, though I never got the chance to study at length. Anyway, this happens to certain people who have a stronger affinity to certain types of magic hence which is why little Asta's hair is like this." says Julius informing them.

"Do you have a pinpointed guess to what the affinity is?" asks Vangeance curious and wondering about this as well.

"Well, if I had to go by an ancient calendar used in one of the many eras before our time and before the first Wizard King from my searches as captain. I'd say this change is under the jurisdiction of dusk known as the Time of Earth meaning he has a strong Earth Affinity, as the change will only affect him throughout the night until dawn known as the Time of Resurrection as his hair will change back to normal, or so the calender goes." says Julius informing them of what he knows.

As he said this, Yami was about to speak when a presence with a voice spoke not too far from them in the room.

"Very interesting though, you are very much right." says a man in black robs with a black mask coming forth to speak again. "Julius Novachrono, William Vangeance, step away from the child now. As for you Yami Sukehiro and Charlotte Roselei, hand over the child with the heightened mana and vessel of _that _power, NOW!" says the masked man only covering his lower face with the only visible pieces being his eyes.

_'How was he able to get in here, why didn't we sense him for that matter?'_ was the thought of all those present in the room shocked.

As they had this thought, the man decided to speak again by shouting

"I SAID NOW DAMMIT!" says the masked mage

"Alright just calm down." says Yami in a calm voice while also worried for his son and his wife along with his two other acquaintances.

"Hehehe, I am perfectly calm. You should really be speaking for yourself, now I won't say it again hand him over or you won't like the surprise I have for all of you." says the masked mage in a very dead serious tone.

As he said this, Vangeance is in between making a sacrifice to protect everyone from this madman, who had suddenly appeared. Julius is calm for his part, as he's heard of such a group trying to take children and mold them for the gain of their own magic power, though he didn't expect them to strike so quickly. Though now, he is prepared to use his time magic at the perfect moment for teleportation to transport both Yami and Asta to safety, and place this man in a trap by **Chrono Stasis**. Yami and Charlotte are both worried for Asta because they don't want to hand him over to this mage for the group he works for considering they knew as much about said group. So for now they only have one option, do as he says and hope Julius can put a plan into motion.

"Alright, no need to be hostile." says Yami in a tone of fake worry to throw off the masked mage and give the man a sense that he's cornered.

"Hurry up now." says the masked mage as he thinks he has them in a position that's favorable to himself.

The minute he gives Asta over to him, the masked mage goes for his Grimoire in one shift motion. The second that happens, Julius uses teleportation magic to transport them to separate locations.

* * *

**\- Outside The Noble Realm -**

In a cold and snow covered field, a flash of light appears to send both Yami and the masked mage down into the snow. Yami gets up from his spot along with the other mage, from their spot. Yami looks around for a moment while visibly looking worried for the sole fact that Asta is nowhere to be seen. This makes Yami angrily speak now to the mage before him.

"WHERE IS MY SON?!" says Yami in an enraged tone along with a murderous look in his eyes.

This makes the masked mage step back a bit at seeing the dark magic surround Yami, as he grew wary but responded all the same.

"I don't know, but from what I can tell it was from your son's magic that did this along with what he houses inside him." says the masked mage answering his question but also notices something from under him appear.

A teleportation spell comes from right under him to appear in a large circle. Yami notices this and is on guard with his katana out, ready to fight. Though the mage does not take any stance as he spoke again.

"Well, it looks like my master wants to call me back. We most likely will not meet again in the future but your son I will most likely see again, though when he's grown and more of a threat to us. A shame really." says the masked man as an icy cold breath comes off forth to show an indication that he uses **Ice Magic**.

As he disappeared along with the teleportation circle disappears with Yami putting away his sword now. As he did this, Julius and William arrive with other mages except for Charlotte considering she just gave birth today, and is being watched by Magic Knights. So now, William runs up to speak to Yami for an answer.

"Yami what happened and where's Asta?!" asks Vangeance wondering what happened to the attacker and Yami"s son.

"My son's magic transported him somewhere else in the kingdom when Julius used the spell. Damn it all, I don't know how i'm gonna explain this Charlotte. She'll be devastated to hear this." - says Yami frustrated, and overall disappointed at these turn of events while knowing it would be hard to tell her.

With this said, William had a sad expression from this as he knew how much Asta meant to the two. Though for Julius right now, he was looking at the sky for a moment as he spoke to his former student.

"Yami don't worry, something tells me that we'll see him again in the future but not for a few years." says Julius with a smile on his face as he looks at the sky with hope.

"What makes you say that?" asked Vangeance Julius was being a bit cryptic with how he said this.

"Hope, and the fact that I know the spell sent him somewhere in the kingdom." - Julius tells the others.

* * *

**\- One Mile Away From The Village of Hage -**

It is here in the woods, we see a half grown golden fox making it ways through the woods hoping to find a place to rest for the winter months to come as snow is coming down lightly over the area. But as the fox walks through the clearing, it hears crying not to far away from the area it's currently at. So out of curiosity, it goes towards the source and to the fox's surprise, it finds the child known as Asta crying out mostly for his parents. So as the golden fox approaches the crying infant, the child notices and calms down trying to reach out to it. The fox gets close enough to the point where the baby touches it's nose, and then begins to clap and laugh out.

At this point, the golden fox decided to pick up the baby by the blanket he was wrapped in, and start making its way out of the forest towards a village not too far away.

* * *

**\- Hage Village -**

As the fox approaches the destination it's heading for, it finds a small basket on the way and uses it to lay the baby inside as the fox carries the basket with its tail. So when it reaches the destination, the fox finds another child laid outside as well. Not thinking much on it, the fox lays the basket down preparing to leave. As soon as it does this, the baby reaches for it's tail not wanting the fox to leave. so the fox licks the babies face getting a giggle out of little Asta while freeing the small animal.

So after the fox runs off to not be spotted in the village, and to get a viewpoint not too far from the village. It watches as a man dressed in robes, comes out of the small building to find both of the children at his doorstep, and decides to bring them both into his humble church. Once that is done, the golden fox walks off back into the woods knowing a time will come soon where they meet again while disappearing in golden wisps.

* * *

**Done!, good, bad, don't like it that's on you. So here's my first story redone with a good start and change. Along with a mysterious pieces given to all of this for the build up. So anyway, this is the prologue and now the real fun can begin next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 1: Arc One

**Author's Note: Welcome back to another chapter of Emerging Forest of Elements. So I'm glad you all liked the redone prologue as we head into this chapter. So I won't spoil any surprises here, so just read and find out, but I will say read the end chapter note to understand what I'm doing better. Now without anything else to say, let's get into this chapter.**

**I don't own Black Clover or Seven Deadly Sins along with Crossover Elements.**

"..." Character P.O.V.

'_...' _Character thoughts

"**..." Character Spell or Elemental Attacks**

'_**...' **_**Narrator**

**Chapter 1: Grimoire Acceptance, And The Spirit of Gold and Earth**

* * *

**\- Hage Village, 15 Years Later -**

It was currently morning time over the village of Hage, as the sun was high and farmers were beginning to get a start for the harvesting season. Though now at a small church in Hage Village, we now find a 15 year old walking around the inside of the perimeter wooden fence of the church, making sure the wooden fence was still stable and didn't need to be replaced. This young man was known as Asta, who seemed to be enjoying the quietness of the day right now.

Asta is a fairly tall young man standing at 167 centimeters, who has Heterochromia eyes with his left being black, and his right being blue. He has ash blonde hair currently as night had yet fallen, as it was a bit long with multiple strands protruding from the headband, though he seems to keep only a single lone braid hanging down on the left side of his face just like his mother.

As for his build he has a six pack, along with a chiseled out muscular build much like his father from his younger days that fits his body. This muscular build came from years of hunting in the forests not far from Hage, his training along with determination. So overall Asta is attractive to many of the girls from around the area of Hage and maintains a very calm attitude with a good personality added into this.

So now as Asta was finishing up checking the wooden fence surrounding the church, someone came up to ask a question while letting him finish.

"Making sure everything is in order Asta?" asks the voice of a woman.

Asta had finished what he was doing to turn to the woman before him and speak now to answer her question.

"Yeah, I'm just finishing up with this now." says Asta as he turned to the woman with a smile and spoke again. "You need help with anything, Sister Lily?" asks Asta offering his help while identifying the woman, who he's talking with.

"Yes please." says the now identified Sister Lily while holding up a basket of clothes with a smile.

Lily is a young woman with dark blue hair. Her bangs parted to the sides, with more on the right side of her forehead and covering most of her right brow. She has large, kind teal eyes, lined with long lashes. She has relatively pale skin and a black beauty mark under her left eye. Lily wears a nun's habit and a gold cross on a gold bead necklace.

She is one of the two people, who helped in raising Asta and a couple of other kids at the church since he was little along with becoming a sister figure to him. As she became one of the people, he wants to protect along with everyone else at the church.

So now, Asta came over to help with the laundry and started hanging them for air drying. It was quiet as he went to start with no interruptions along with this work allowing him to think about the upcoming grimoire ceremony. As he couldn't wait to get his and work towards his goals along with another at the church his age.

Currently, Asta had been doing the hanging process of the laundry for a good while as he was in thought about how his own magic would grow once he had his grimoire, but his thoughts were interrupted as another boy his age came up with some small children and spoke.

"Asta, it'll be quicker if I can get the rest of the load." says the young man to Asta as he went over to Sister Lily now to speak. "May I help?" asks the young man to Sister Lily.

"Thank you, Yuno." says Sister Lily identifying the person as Yuno.

Yuno is a young man of average height with a lean build, amber eyes, and messy black hair. His outfit consists of a pitch-black shirt with a high collar and long sleeves. The sleeves have brown leather that cover the wrists and upper arms. He wears light brown pants that are cut below his knees and, around his waist, a pair of brown belts that cross each other. Additionally, he wears a pair of dark-colored socks and a pair of boots.

So now as Yuno comes over to help, he uses wind based magic to put the rest of the laundry inside a dome. As he starts to slow down the wind based dome, Asta sighs a bit as he speaks.

"Just gotta show off, don't ya Yuno?" asks Asta with a tick mark amused at this.

"What? Irritated, I wanted to get it faster?" asks Yuno with a calm look on his face.

"No, it's just that you don't get the simple pleasures of doing things by hand." says Asta as he continued. "Magic is not everything, you know." says Asta reminding him that some stuff should be done by hand.

With this said, one of the younger kids spoke while lighting fire above his finger as he spoke to light something.

"Give it a rest, Asta. You know he'll just continue to be like that and plus there's no way you stand no chance against him." says a young boy known as Nash.

"Is that right? And if I'm correct, didn't me and Yuno's little challenge end in a draw?" asks Asta making sure they remembered that much.

Asta and Yuno were both left at the church when they were infants, and have practically become brothers growing up together. They both seek to become Magic Knights while achieving the ultimate goal of becoming the Wizard King as well. So now, Asta turned to Yuno with a grin replacing his calm look as he spoke.

"So you wanna go right now?" asks Asta looking for a challenge now

"Not today." says Yuno declining the challenge as he continued. "It would be a waste of time." says Yuno calmly.

"More like a waste of time to pull you away from brooding all day." says Asta under his breath while looking away.

So with this said, someone slammed open the front doors of the small church to come over to the group outside. This got their attention, as they looked to see a man dressed in robes as he spoke.

"Now, now you two, no need to start getting all riled up right now. Just wait a bit longer." says a man known as Father Orsi.

Orsi is a middle aged man with short, gray hair and typical priest attire. He's also the man responsible for raising both Asta and Yuno for all these years at the church. Though at the same time, he was very hopeful in both the boys becoming Magic Knights in the near future.

So now, Sister Lily came up to speak on what Orsi just said.

"That's right! The awarding of the Grimoires is coming up. Once you both have them, things will change further for the better." says Sister Lily with a smile.

This got the both of the boys to nod while Asta was in thought about it while looking out in the distance.

_'Finally, I can expand my magic further and get closer to my goals.' _thought Asta eager to finally get his own as he turned to Yuno with a calm look and spoke. "You're eager as well to get your grimoire, aren't you Yuno?" asks Asta with a calm smile on his face.

"..." Yuno looks at him for a moment without saying anything, only to close his eyes before turning to walk away.

Everyone watches this interaction as Asta didn't seem fazed by it. But at the same time, he was wondering what Yuno's deal was as he had been acting like this for quite some time. Though, Asta did sigh a bit before deciding to hop over the wooden fence and walk off with a certain destination in mind before speaking for a final time.

"Alright, I'm off. I'll be back later in the day." says Asta as he walks off.

With this said, it leaves a worried Sister Lily to think about the time when things really changed and how Asta through himself further into harsh and unforgiving training and how Yuno stopped crying after that day.

* * *

**\- Later That Day, Sunset -**

As the sun sets on Hage Village, we find Asta in the skull of the demon that the First Wizard King defeated in his time when he was still alive. It is here that Asta either comes to meditate, or train with his magic as best as he could in peace. He finds a quiet place like this best to clear his mind when doing so as he was currently doing an exercise. His hair and eye color had turned to the color of gold as it always did, proving it was now dusk, the Time of Earth. So now, Asta is doing one arm handstand push-ups while also being close to finishing.

"998…999...1,000" says Asta finishing his exercise to jump off his hand and stand up fully. "Phew, well I'll start upping the set soon enough in the future. No need to rush or overwork myself by going up a level." says Asta to himself while wiping some sweat off his face.

Once he was done with that, Asta began to drink water from a canteen. Soon after, he gets up to stand once more in a stance this time to begin moving through the motions of fighting style he came up. As he stood there going through the stances and attacks over and over again for a while. He takes in air for a breath as he remembers a flashback of him and Yuno bumping fists, but he also gets a headache and sees a vision of someone with blonde hair but the face is disorientated.

_'That memory…' _thinks Asta knowing that this has plagued his dreams and mind for some time and for so long too.

As he had this thought, Asta decided to pull out the necklace that he wore at all times, but kept tucked away for the most part. As Father Orsi said it was found with him the day he arrived at the church. The necklace is made of a gold-colored chain and a black magic stone, which has a blue-colored rose attached to a small vine and had gold four-pointed stars at each corner.

_'Mother…' _thought Asta as he continued to look at the necklace, as he had a thought in wondering if the woman was his mother while shedding a few unconscious tears at the thought to notice them and quickly wipe them away as he spoke. "No matter what it takes, I will achieve my goal along with finding my parents. says Asta with a calm but serious tone of determination.

With this said, Asta went back to training fully doing what he could to prepare himself for the Grimoire acceptance ceremony.

* * *

**\- March, Grimoire Tower -**

As March is in full bloom, Asta and Yuno along with everyone at the church come to see them receive their Grimoires. Once a year those who have reached the age of 15 gather to receive their grimoire and increase their magic power, as it is a great achievement for anyone. So now, Asta breathes in while getting his nerves together as he waits patiently with a thought.

_'The moment of truth is now.' _thinks Asta with a now relaxed look as he was waiting patiently for the ceremony to start along with Yuno not standing far from him.

As both boys waited patiently for the ceremony to start, they both picked up on the last bit of conversation between two arrogant young men their age, who were also there to receive their Grimoires.

"Could they be any shabbier, we shouldn't have to give grimoires to anyone who just walks in off the street, makes me sick to my stomach." says the first boy with a snicker.

"You don't think the pathetic creatures would be foolish enough to attempt the magic knight entrance exam in six months do you?" asks the second arrogant boy with a smug grin on his face.

"Only high ranking nobles and royalty have enough magic power and prowess to pass the exam. See the one with ash blonde hair? I hear he has magic that makes plants bloom along with a side effect to his hair at dusk." says the first of the two while Asta didn't bother to acknowledge their presence.

"Oh really, then we should take special care of him because he is one of a kind, a freak with weak magic such as him in the whole kingdom." says the second one with both of them snickering.

Asta and Yuno paid no mind to the comments, as they didn't really care. In Asta's mind, it was very clear that they were very arrogant, most likely due to the background and way they were raised. It was one of the few things Asta hated about the kingdom, the Nobles and Magic Knights letting those who live on the outskirts of the kingdom fend for themselves instead of helping the _whole_ kingdom as a whole. For him, it was really a sad sight to see, which is why he wants to become the Wizard King so that he can end such neglect.

So now, Asta's thoughts were brought away from this internal topic of his own as the tower master had come to give his opening speech. Talking about walking down on a new path, wishing them the best of luck. As he continued, he finally said the final words Asta had been waiting for while Yuno looked dull.

"Ahem. And now to accept your grimoires." says the tower master.

The moment the tower master said this, grimoires of all kinds started floating down to people to accept them. As some people took a look at them while making comments on the size and number of pages, Asta had noticed his hadn't arrived yet and decided to be patient in waiting for it as he spoke.

"Just wait for a bit. It'll be here." says Asta under his breath.

So with this patient path taken by Asta, he noticed a moment later that a bright light started to engulf the tower. He looked over to see Yuno had gotten chosen by a powerful grimoire at that, a** Four Leaf Clover Grimoire**. As everyone was in awe by this scene taking place, one person in the background had a smirk on his face as everyone thought about how a Four Leaf grimoire chose the First Wizard King. Such a grimoire of this caliber is not only imbued with tremendous power but also good luck and it belonged to Yuno.

So as the light died down, the grimoire fell into Yuno's hand for him to get a grip on it, as he turned to face the crowd and speak with a serious look on his face.

"I will become the Wizard King." says Yuno with determination in his voice as the crowd is utterly shocked along gasping as well at such a declaration.

Everyone continues to look on except for Asta, who just listens. The crowd then cheers at how amazing it was. The cheers continued for a good while as many had got to see such a display, though this would not be the last of it. Just as the cheers died down, a bright light engulfed the room again but even brighter than the last as a grimoire came floating down in front of Asta. While also proving to be a four leaf clover grimoire as well with everyone utterly shocked again including Asta.

"Wait! He got one too?!" asks a shocked young woman seeing it.

"This is interesting." says the Tower Master.

"And why does it seem like his grimoire is almost breathing life into the room?" asks a young man seeing this.

"The power coming off it is immense." says Father Orsi.

The grimoire Asta receives is similar to the grimoire that of Yuno's and the first Wizard King received though it's different in color. The grimoire's overall cover is a beautiful white. The gold-colored four-leaf clover insignia at the center of the front cover is surrounded by a gold sun-like insignia and intricate ornaments around the borders that represent golden colored Briars with blue roses surrounded in black energy, as earth element insignia's are inside at the four corners of the briars. Though, the pages of the grimoire seemed to be made of some sort of loose gold that was made into fine pages.

So now, Asta decided to open the grimoire with a wave of his hand as for what came next was an even greater surprise. In his hand first was** Earth Magic**, as for the second it turned to become **Dark Magic**. Then, it went to **Light Magic** as a third for which was very rare, after that it went to **Briar Magic**. Four different magic affinities and all of them very powerful. So now, Asta powers down the magic to close the book and turn to leave the tower now as people make way for him to do just that as he spoke.

"One step closer. Only one small step." says Asta speaking on his path to himself lowly as he went into fully leaving the tower now.

With this said and done, everyone after a few moments started to clear out of the tower and make their way home. As everyone was doing so, Yuno noticed Asta hadn't acknowledged him, most likely considering how he was acting for a while towards him. Though on the other hand, a person leaving spoke to himself in amusement.

"Hehehe, well isn't this extraordinary. Two boy wonders and from a sleepy little village too." says the man with a crazed look in his eye.

* * *

**\- Demon Skull, Hage -**

After the whole grimoire acceptance ceremony, Asta came here to be alone while also making sure he wasn't followed. So now, he was going through the golden pages of his grimoire that had words written in white glowing letters that was from light magic, he noticed some of the spells were not all that advanced yet and would need much work. Though now as he sat on rock inside the skull, he sighed a bit and spoke to himself.

"Well I've got a grimoire and a powerful one at that. Though for one thing it doesn't change the fact that I need more training, hard training at that." says Asta remembering Yuno's declaration at the tower. "It's easy to say the words but it depends on how far you want to go, and I will be going far to become the Wizard King!" says Asta yelling the last part at the end with a smile as he jumped off the boulder.

As he did this, he noticed the rock shifted slightly with a sound of doing so when he landed. He turned to notice an opening where the shift was and spoke in shock.

"What the…" says Asta seeing it now in shock as he never knew something like this was here.

So up seeing this, As went to use his strength from years of training to push the boulder out of the way fully to find a hidden staircase leading down. It actually peaked his interest further as he went to use a light spell to see as he went down inside to explore it himself. Going down, Asta had thoughts about this hidden staircase as he spoke to himself.

"I wonder if anyone knows about this being here?" asks Asta to himself as he made his way further down the staircase.

* * *

**\- Hidden Chamber -**

As Asta headed further down the staircase, he came into a large chamber-like room to notice there was nothing inside from what he could see in front of him. So taking this as needing more light to see even further, he decided to add more magic into his light spell to see the entire chamber now. By doing so, he took notice that there was some gold altar at the center with all kinds of writing along the surface that looked ancient. Asta couldn't explain it but he felt something pulling him towards it for a reason.

Getting closer, he took notice of the heavy dust upon the golden altar and decided to wipe the dust off the top that had gathered on it for some time to see some intricate markings relating to nature and earth. But at the center is a place where he can place his hand inside, that also seems to be used for funneling magic inside it. So while looking at it for a bit and studying the entrance, Asta decides to place his hand inside and funnel his magic into it.

"I'm taking a large gamble on this, so let's just see where this goes." says Asta as he decided to funnel his own magic into the altar.

By doing this for a couple of seconds, nothing happened as Asta was beginning to have thoughts about the altar being broken. But just as he was about to remove his hand, a mechanism inside the altar seemed to lock his hand in place, keeping him locked as the markings across the altar glew a golden color. The next thing Asta knew was that a bit of mana was being funneled inside his body while releasing something from the altar that shocked him.

When the altar is unlocked by Asta, it releases some sort of translucent gold energy that comes together, forming a large figure that speaks tired and groggily as they are still forming themselves to take a human form but large in appearance.

"Ugh...how long have I been lying dormant in this altar?..." say the voice of the figure asking in a tired tone as they now have the appearance of a person while rubbing their head.

The figure rubs his head for a bit to look around and sees Asta below him, who's hand was free from the altar now with wide eyes. The figure then looked upon Asta for a few moments to notice that his hair, and eyes were the color of gold for which the figure immediately knew the reason and had wide eyes. So now getting serious and clearing his throat, the figure decides to speak now with a serious tone.

"So, it would seem you are my chosen vessel. Though, it seems it took a lot of time for me to be chosen by a proper vessel to be released." says the figure speaking as he continued. "Tell me, what is your name?" asks the figure calmly waiting for an answer now.

This got Asta to be brought out of his shock by the question, and decided to speak now while a bit nervous.

"I-It's Asta." says Asta introducing himself with a bit of a stutter in his voice.

"Asta, huh?" says the figure now knowing name decided to speak and introduce himself to the boy. "Well considering you've introduced yourself by my request, It's only right to introduce myself as well." says the figure as he then spoke with much vigor in his voice as he continued. "I am someone who is renowned among humans for his wealth, and among many different races for having a highly apathetic nature in the past. Holding jurisdiction over nature and power over earth. I am known as the **God Kubera**." says the now identified Kubera.

Kubera takes the appearance of a handsome young man dressed with a black robe that reaches the ankles of his body. His hair is longer, as it is reaching his hips, while maintaining the same gold color as Asta but his is permanent now. His hair also seems to have a gold-like free flowing nature to it while looking to be made of the precious metal itself as it seems to flow off him like water.

So now, Asta is not only shocked by what Kubera says but also is confused as he speaks to the man now.

"Kubera? I've never heard of a god by that name." says Asta being honest while shocking Kubera at the same time.

"Wait, what?! What do you mean you've never heard of a god by that name?! Just how long have I been laying dormant inside that altar?!" asks Kubera thoroughly shocked.

It became clear to Kubera that something was not right, and so he decided to do something while getting a serious look as he held out his hand.

**"Return."** says Kubera in a voice of power as wisps of gold come forward to create a fox, which shocks Asta into speaking as he continued looking at it.

"Why am I getting the feeling that I've met this fox before?" asks Asta seeing it as he was having a sense of Déjà vu with Kubera speaking now.

"You may have encountered this little one in your past sometime before. I made this little fox to stay outside in the world while I slept. The purpose was for it to see and learn as much as it could, so that when I was released from being dormant, I wouldn't be so far behind from what the current world is like or would be like." says Kubera leaning down a bit.

As he did this, the golden fox came over to sniff his hand, only to lick it and merge with him again while giving back a very, very small bit of his power while giving him extensive knowledge of how the world has progressed and what it's like now. As he saw the memories flash in his mind, he became greatly shocked by what has happened in the past countless centuries along with how humanity has fallen since this First Wizard King rose to power along with seeing much more. So upon learning and catching up with the world, he sighs a bit while rubbing his face as he spoke.

"So we truly have become weak with time since the great war along with having to use the last bit of our great power in trying to seal them away. As we now are considered spirits due to not having the power we once had." says Kubera speaking to himself out loud with a sad expression on his face as he continued. "Not to mention that most of the races that once lived are either now gone or are the ancestors of most humans living today." says Kubera now realizing a great truth.

This got Asta to become even more confused, as it became clear that whatever Kubera learned must've not been good or seemed to also devastate him. So now, Asta decided to speak and try to get the man's spirits up.

"Hey, let's not try to dwell on the past right now, Alright?" asks Asta while getting Kubera's attention as he continued. "I'd also like to ask you a question, you said you were a God right?

"Yes, I am or was but to put it in the best words of how things are now, I'm more so a spirit for a person to use what is called **Spirit Magic**, or in my case **Transcendent Spirit Magic** due to being a former God." says Kubera surprising Asta as he continued with a nervous chuckle. "But there's a problem, I kind of split most of my power away from myself and sealed it away somewhere else for safekeeping, hehe." says Kubera chuckling at the end.

This got Asta to become shocked by what was just said, and speak out.

"What?! Why would you split your power away and seal it off somewhere else?" asks Asta as he continued with another question. "Do you even know where it is?" asks Asta wondering if this spirit even knew where it was as well.

"No I do not, and the reason is because of time. So much has passed that the landscape has changed and it will only be a waste of time in searching for it. So it's better to wait for it to pop up in time not to mention the Vigor or as you people like to call it today, **Mana** is much more plentiful than it was during the time before my sealing." says Kubera explaining.

"So you'll get your power back?" asks Asta.

"Slowly yes, but I need to rest due to the long term effects of the sealing altar." says Kubera as he continued. "The other reason was because I was being hunted by some unpleasant forces that I, and many fought against during a major conflict that happened before me being sealed here. So as of now and in the near future, you'll be doing a lot on your own with the abilities you have, as I can only guide you in terms of strategy for the time being." says Kubera letting Asta know ahead of time.

"What're you talking about? Of course I'm gonna rely on my own strength for the most part!" says Asta being enthusiastic now.

This got Kubera to smile and nod at such determination of Asta wanting to prove himself with his own skills. So now, Kubera got serious as he spoke again.

"Now from what I was able to learn, you have four different types of magic with certain ones being stronger than the other. Though your Briar Magic explains why you were my chosen vessel from birth considering it's a magic that falls under earth and nature." says Kubera having a thoughtful look on his face.

"What do you mean? Like attributes?" asks Asta curious about this.

"Precisely. As you know most of your magic today is hereditary, which you get from your parents that can either be mixed or separated along with another being _birth attributes_ that are added upon this as most of the people living today have forgotten about this and seem to not use it anymore. So I know what you have if I go by the old calendar." says Kubera informing Asta as he continued. "Explaining this to you now, will help you get a better grasp of what you are capable of kid." says Kubera.

This got Asta to become a bit more intrigued, as the boy knew he never had an angle of what his magic attributes were and just winged it when using it. That changed when he got his grimoire today, confirming the types of magic he has in his possession. So now, Asta looked up and spoke to ask a question on this.

"Alright then, what hereditary magic do I have then?" asks Asta curious.

"Briar Magic and Dark Magic along with Light Magic, but that may have come from a relative of yours, who long passed." says Kubera as he had a thought. _'I may not know who his parents are but when spirits find a vessel, they know how to differentiate what magic they inherit. Though this Light Magic is still a head scratcher… I'll put it aside for now, after all it's better to let things unravel and not be in such a rush.' _thought Kubera as Asta brought him out of his thoughts by speaking.

"Okay, I've got that down but it doesn't explain exactly why I have Earth Magic as well." says Asta letting the spirit know of this as he spoke now.

"You have an affinity for earth, a strong one at that considering when your hair and eyes turn gold at the Time of Earth, your strength doubles as I assumed you've noticed." says Kubera in a matter of fact tone as Asta nodded for him to continue. "That effect is because of me, along with your Briar Magic that falls under the category of an earth attribute, and with your birth attributes added into the equation." says Kubera informing him of this.

"So what're they and how are you able to determine them?" asks Asta curious while wanting to know.

"Well if I go by the old calendar of a previous time and how attributes were determined before, your birth attributes fall under Earth, Creation, and Darkness. As you were born on the 10th month of October for which I was the former patron of, means you have a strengthened earth attribute. Along with being born on the 4th, which falls under creation and considering everyone can use creation based magic with their grimoire, yours will be a bit more advanced in an air of speaking." says Kubera as he arrives at the final attribute to speak on it. "Lastly you were born around the time between 2 and 4 am, which falls under darkness meaning you have a stronger affinity for it." says Kubera finishing.

Asta now had a full grasp of where his strength would lie at, along with where to start in terms of training if he wanted to become part of the Magic Knights in the coming months for when the acceptance exam starts up. It also meant he was going to throw himself into immense training to be fit in being accepted as well.

So as he was about to speak, he heard a scream from above that managed to catch their attention immediately. Kubera decided to speak in a serious tone now to Asta.

"Will pick up on anymore questions you might have later, for now I'll reside in your body. Well, more specifically in your subconscious. So go." says Kubera as he disappeared in gold energy that went into Asta.

With this done, Asta turned now to leave the chamber and head back up the staircase to the surface with the purpose of heading in the direction of the screams he just heard.

* * *

**\- Somewhere Not Far From Hage Village-**

As Asta was nearing the area where the screams came from, he could hear a conversation beginning as he slowed down and kneeled to a knee to not be seen. When he did this, he noticed there were two others along with Yuno chained but put it aside for the moment to listen to the conversation.

"What do you want? Who are you?" asks Yuno restrained by chains made of magic.

As Yuno asked his questions the man chuckled as he decided to speak.

"I supposed a village boy wouldn't know. Not too long ago, I was relatively well known in the Magic Knight squads by the name of Chain Magic Revchi but now I'm a humble thief due to being expelled from their illustrious ranks." says the man now known as Revchi as he continued. "A grimoire can only be used by it's chosen master. But there are plenty of black market collectors, who would pay a price for a four leaf clover." says Revchi as he continued. "You were just chosen, so your no threat to me. Your legend is over before it even began. And once I find the other boy, his grimoire will be mine as well." says Revchi holding Yuno's grimoire with a smug expression.

As Revchi was about to go for Yuno's necklace, Asta decided to make himself known now as he spoke and went into action as well.

"Hold it!" says Asta yelling as he went to jump and land to the next wall over in the outside corridor, only to jump down gracefully.

As Asta stood up fully from a graceful jump, he could sense that this man's mana was large enough to possess a threat along with being a former magic knight meant his chances of winning were slim. While he was analyzing his opponent for a moment, Kubera was watching the scene unfold from within his vessel to see how this would unfold as Asta spoke now.

"So, your after mine and Yuno's four leaf grimoire, huh?" asks Asta already knowing what was going on with a glare.

"Asta…" says Yuno shocked that he would be here along with feeling the power coming from him as well with a thought. _'Always showing up at the right moment, huh?' _thought Yuno with a tiny smile on his face that no one could see but was also a bit on edge considering the man was after his and Asta's grimoire.

"Well isn't this a treat, the other boy wonder. I can kill two birds with one stone now, considering you came to me. This makes it easier to take your grimoire." says Revchi as he snickered at the end.

"If you think taking my grimoire will be so easy for you than your sorely mistaken." says Asta speaking calmly as his grimoire levitates in front of him.

"Is that so?" asks Revchi still keeping his smug attitude.

"It is." says Asta being short with his answer while taking a stance as he continued. "Now, that grimoire belongs with it's true master. So, you can either give it back to Yuno or I can kick your ass and take it from you myself." says Asta getting to the point.

"Hehehe, if you really think that kind of reasoning will get you anywhere with me then you die." says Revchi with a sadistically smug grin.

As his grimoire turned to a page and glowed, Yuno realized what Revchi was about to do and spoke out yelling.

"Asta run!" says Yuno yelling at his foster brother in urgency.

This only got Asta to be on guard further and prepare to attack now as he spoke.

"Like hell." says Asta as he runs forward in speed.

Revchi sees this and sends iron chains toward Asta. As they come forward at Asta for an attack, he dodges them only to realize that they are moving to wrap around his waist. So he drops to the ground to spin around and maneuvers his body get to his feet. As he dodges this little trap, he pushes forward to get close to Revchi and rears his fist back only to send it into his gut while most likely cracking two ribs.

From this punch, the force of the blow sends Revchi rolling across the ground a bit as Asta presses on.

"I told you, I'll be taking that!" says Asta yelling as he moves in close for another attack.

"Unlikely brat!" says Revchi yelling in anger and pain as his grimoire turns to another page for an attack. **"Creation Magic: Dance of the Pitless Viper" **says Revchi creating several chains, which he manipulates and hurls them in the direction of Asta.

Asta saw these chains coming towards and knew there was no way of dodging them, as did Kubera watching from inside his vessel. The tips of the chains manifested into snake heads, which then attacked Asta from multiple directions at the same time as the force behind the attack sends Asta into the wall behind him with some of it crumbling down.

So now, Asta was in a bit of pain as he was sitting there with Revchi walking over.

_'Damn it, I may have gotten some hits in but he took advantage of his weakened state for me to believe I was winning! I was careless! Are all the mage's further in on the way to the capital this powerful like her?! I may have done what I can but it's enough.' _thought Asta as he was struggling to move at the moment.

Revchi was back up fully while walking over to Asta, as he then summoned more chains from the wall and ground to restrain Asta even if he could still move. So now, Revchi gets his smug attitude back as he speaks.

"What a wonderful display of futility." says Revchi clapping his hands slowly as he went over to place his foot on Asta's left shoulder as he continued speaking. "Since you tried so hard and came up short in your little fight, I'll tell you something. I can tell exactly how much magic power a person has through these chains, and your magic power is very high! I'd say on par with some of the mages in the capital but it doesn't do you any good if you don't have the means to use it properly with spells along with such rare magic." says Revchi informing Asta of that.

_'Damn it all. I just got my grimoire, but I didn't have the necessary time to train in using them properly. He's right about that.' _thought Asta as he realized it now as Revchi spoke again.

"During that ceremony today, you got your grimoire and one maybe more powerful than your friend's and honestly I never expected someone like you to exist. Thinking of you then and now, I can only think of you as pathetic. It's funny considering your friend over there has probably been making fun of you the whole time." says Revchi chuckling a bit.

_'Screw this asshole...just because Yuno had a clear understanding of what kind of magic he had doesn't mean he's better than me. Plus, if being chosen by a powerful grimoire means determines skill than your sorely mistaken. I honestly don't care if I'm an eyesore, at the end of the day I fight for a purpose.' _thought Asta clenching his hands a bit.

"It'll take years before you can do a damn thing in this world. Just give up everything you ever thought you could be in this world! You were born a loser with luck!" says Revchi shouting now.

The minute the words came from his mouth, Asta was thrown into anger as it was all focused at Revchi now as he gritted his teeth.

_'I refuse…to lose! Especially to a bastard like this, who thinks he can talk to me how he likes in such a way!' _thought Asta now gritting his teeth a bit as he grabbed Revchi's ankle and clenched his hand down on it

"Hey! Who the hell are you calling a loser?" asks Yuno while catching Asta and Revchi's attention as he continued. "He's…" says Yuno beginning to say.

* * *

**\- Flashback -**

"That's mine, give it back." says a young Yuno to a man, who had taken his necklace from him while on the verge of tears.

"Not anymore, I get a nick chunk of change for this." says the man holding it out in his hands with a chuckle.

"Give me back my-" begins Yuno but is kicked over harshly.

"Shut up!" says the man while kicking him into the snow hard as he continued. "Respect your betters, you brat. Filth like you doesn't deserve something as fine as this." says the man with a harsh sadistic grin.

"Just give...it back." says Yuno while getting up in a bit of pain. "It's mine." says Yuno now standing up with tears running down his eyes as he brought his hand up. "Give it back." says Yuno with wind swirling in his hand.

This got the man to laugh in amusement at seeing this.

"You've gotta be kidding! Am I supposed to be intimidated by a puny kid, and his puny little spell?" asks the man not at all intimidated as he continued. "You fight me with that, and you die." says the man now being serious with a cold look in his eye as a vein popped up on his face.

This got Yuno to become very scared as more tears poured from his eyes, though it stopped when the man was viciously and harshly punched in the rib area. As the man felt at least 3 of his ribs break from the force, it sent him back a bit while tumbling in the snow as someone spoke.

"Yuno, stop crying and stay back." says a familiar voice for Yuno to open his eyes and see a golden haired Asta.

The man slowly looked up to see the newcomer, as he was having a hard time getting up from the blow.

"Another brat?!" asks the man now angry as Asta looked at him with the coldest look that even the man didn't think was possible for a child like him.

"Your face pisses me off." says Asta with a cold voice that made the man flinch with even Yuno flinching a bit as he continued. "Not only that but I can smell the alcohol on your breath. I don't care what your intentions are here, but if you don't give that necklace back to my brother, then I'll take it from you." says Asta not even joking around.

"Like hell! I'll-" begins the man only to receive a hard punch to his face that knocked out some teeth as well.

As this happened, Asta followed up with an uppercut to the man's jaw. He landed on his feet to rush in again for an attack.

"You should have listened!" says Asta angry as he rushed in.

The man recovered just enough to send a punch to Asta's face, which sent him rolling across the ground a bit. Asta was in a bit of pain, as he got up to feel something dripping on his face somewhere. He put a hand near his nose to find blood and become fully infuriated now, and had no qualms with holding back on a guy like this.

"Your dead." says Asta now fully angry with a calm look on his face.

"Hahaha! Really?! Then let's see you-" begins the man again only to find a punch to his nose that most likely was broken now.

As the man fell to his knees in pain, he held his nose with his free hand while still holding the necklace in his other as Asta went to send a kick to the man's head. This sent the man to roll a bit to the side in the snow while on his back as Asta went to jump up, and bury his feet into the man's stomach, effectively making the man spit blood. Asta went to jump on the man's chest and then send multiple punches to the man's face with a calm but angry expression, as he relentlessly attacked the man with his increased strength.

Yuno continued to watch this all happen in front of him with some sort of a shocked face that made him look frozen, as tears spilled down his eyes. He had seen Asta become angry at times for good reason but this was all new due to the fact that he had never seen him go into such fury. For the next few seconds, Asta continued to punch the man in his face with blood on his hands, but stopped when he heard weeping from the guy for who he was beating on.

"Please...stop...you can have the necklace back. Just stop already…" says the man weeping from the pain.

Asta for his part was shocked but that shock was replaced with calm anger, as he spoke.

"Tears? Seriously?" asks Asta shocked. "Pathetic. You're the one who started it by stealing from a kid, I'm only finishing it!" says Asta yelling while bringing his fist down on the man's face for a final time, forcing the man to fall unconscious now.

The man's hand came free from holding Yuno's necklace, allowing Asta to get off the man's body to pick up some snow and use it to get the blood off. He then went over to the necklace to pick it up and walk away with Yuno while handing it to him. For the next few minutes it was quiet on their walk back to the village, as Yuno spoke now.

"Thanks Asta." says Yuno crying while checking his foster brother for any major injuries as he spoke again. "Are you alright?" asks Yuno wanting to make sure.

"Yea, I'm fine." says Asta as he was fully calm now. "If magic is what makes the world move, then It's really pathetic. Unlike most who live in these parts of the kingdom, I refuse to be at the bottom. We may be poor, we may be orphans, and we may have little magic right now, but we still make out our path in this world. Helping others, no matter the status and no matter what background." says Asta as he continued. "Which is why, I'm gonna stand at the top, one day. I'll take the title of Wizard King." says Asta determined with a smile on his face.

This got Yuno to become a bit shocked with wide eyes as he thought about something and came to a decision of his own as he spoke now to Asta.

"I...I'm never going to cry again. I've decided too." says Yuno as he continued. "I'll do it too. I'm gonna become the Wizard King." says Yuno, determined now.

"Really, good. Then we'll…" begins Asta on what they'll do from now on.

_'He's the one that gave me the courage to take the first step into my path. No matter how far ahead we moved, we would always be right there toe to toe. He may get angry, along with many other things but he was never one to stray away from his path. You have a way of making the impossible possible.' _thought Yuno remembering the past a bit.

**\- End Flashback -**

* * *

_'It was because of that same determination for never giving up that I…' _thought Yuno as he spoke again. "He's no loser! Asta is my rival!" says Yuno declaring that fact causing Asta to snap his head over to him a bit from hearing this.

"Oh?" asks Revchi a bit amused as he then felt pain come from his Ankle, as Asta had clenched his hand down upon the leg he put on the boy's shoulder.

"I'm not done!" says Asta yelling as he used the other hand to punch Revchi back.

"Urgk!" says Revchi grunting in pain as he managed to be pushed back from Asta.

"Sorry about that disgraceful display there, Yuno. Just give me a few seconds, and then I'll destroy this bastard." says Asta as something strange begins to happen while getting Kubera's attention as well.

_'This energy, just as I suspected…' _thought Kubera with a serious look.

As this thought came, the area was flooded with a dark aura as a dirty and beat up grimoire surrounded in red energy appeared to float in front of Asta. This shocked Asta along with everyone else there that he got two grimoires. While this shock happened, the grimoire opened and summoned a dirt covered broadsword. Asta decided to pick it up but noticed a sudden change.

* * *

_**'_The leav_es of a clover are said to each contain one thing. In the first three dwell integrity, hope, and love…'**_

* * *

_'So it negates magic, like some sort of Anti-Magic? Okay, let's get this done.' _thought Asta as he felt his magic still there but canceled out at the moment he held the sword.

As this happened, Revchi was having a panic attack about this occurrence with a thought as he stepped back in further fear as he dropped Yuno's grimoire.

_'What the hell is going on here? His magical power has seemed to grow but at the same time it just vanished! It's like he can negate it whenever he wishes!' _thought Revchi in total fear now.

* * *

_**'****_The f_ourth leaf is given over to good luck…'**_

* * *

Revchi sees two silhouettes behind Asta on each side. The one on the left looks like a person of power over earth and nature, and on the right is some kind of horned figure that looks to be a demon.

* * *

**_'And in the fifth, their lives the devil.'_**

* * *

This scared Revchi even further now as he spoke now in full blown fear not being able comprehend what he is seeing before his eyes..

"Wha...What the hell is going on?! How could you get a second grimoire and that sword?! Just what kind of freak of nature are you?!" asks Revchi yelling out.

As he did this, Revchi sent arrowhead tipped chains towards Asta in a yell of fury while intending to pierce him, and end this threat out of fear. For Asta's part, he saw it coming and reactivated his magic for two spells.

_'I'm winging these spells but screw it. Either I succeed in casting them or not at all.'_ thought Asta while he raised his hand for his grimoire to turn to a certain page.

* * *

_**'_By having such p_owerful magic along with strong birth attributes, Asta was able to do came next. Not only that...'**_

* * *

**"Light Creation Magic: Light Wall" **says Asta holding out his hand for the spell to come forth while casting another spell. **"Light Magic: Light Swords of Conviction"** says Asta making swords of light in preparation of his strategy.

As he did this a light wall appeared in front of him along with the swords of light ready as well. When the arrowhead chains hit the wall, Asta made a hand motion for the light swords to attack the chains keeping them together while effectively neutralizing the attack. Asta then followed up with his next attack to prepare for his last.

**"Light Creation Magic: Oceanic Light" **says Asta bringing forth light in a water-like form that comes forth to wash and smash Revchi against the wall behind him.

With the attack hitting Revchi full force, he was getting back up but slowly as the pain came full force. So now, Asta decided to deactivate his magic for his other grimoire as he picked up the sword and felt the weight.

* * *

_**'****_He ha_s the ability to cancel his magic and…'**_

* * *

"Heavy, huh?" asks Asta to himself while raising the broadsword. "Well damn, I guess…" begins Asta with a small grin.

* * *

_**'_Rea_ctivate it at any time, which is why he can possess not only one with a spirit but two.'**_

* * *

"All that physical training alongside magical training paid off." says Asta as he sliced the last bit of chains that came forward.

* * *

_**'_The gri_moire of Anti-Magic.'**_

* * *

Revchi saw the outcome of the broadsword hitting the last bit of his chains in his desperate act to attack Asta. It became clear that he didn't just destroy his attack but erased it as well.

"He just erased my magic?!" asks Revchi in pure shock from seeing all of this.

Asta puts away the sword and deactivates his Anti-Magic to let his magic funnel through his body.

_'Now then...let's settle this!' _thought Asta as he rushed forward.

As Asta rushed in, Revchi was unprepared as he received a hard fist that impacted his stomach full force but this time making the man spit up blood, as Asta went to give a harsh headbutt to the man's face. This sent the man back further into the wall unconscious, as parts of the wall came falling down as well.

With the battle now finished, Asta let himself take in some air as he deactivated his grimoires, only to grab them as Kubera spoke from his subconscious.

_"Well done, Asta." _says Kubera seeing how he handled the fight with Asta nodding.

With this said, Asta saw his work and smiled a bit with a chuckle in his voice. He then went to look at his two grimoires with a determined smile on his face, as he spoke out.

"With these two grimoires, I'll become the Wizard King." says Asta determined.

As he said this, Yuno and the two others that were trapped by the chains were free due to Revchi being unconscious now. Yuno went over to grab his grimoire from the ground as he then turned to Asta, and decided to speak on a subject at hand.

"Asta," says Yuno holding his grimoire now while walking over to him to speak again. "Well, you saved me yet again. I will repay my debt one day." says Yuno now walking forward a bit to speak again with a small smile. "Asta, we made a promise. Do you remember it?" asks Yuno as they both remembered.

This got Asta to perk up a bit with a calm look on his face as he sighed, and rubbed his head a bit while deciding to speak for an answer.

"To be honest, I actually can't believe you remember it with the way you've been acting lately." says Asta being honest.

"Like I'd be friendly with someone I consider my rival." says Yuno looking out at the sunset, as did Asta for him to continue reminiscing on the past as he spoke. "You showed me it was possible, gave me hope. That even though were poor orphans, commoners, we can still make something of ourselves in this world. And to prove that…" says Yuno as he stopped.

"To make everyone else and Sister Lily, happy…" says Asta as he stopped.

* * *

**\- Flashback -**

"Well I guess that means…" says a young Asta.

"You are my rival!" says the two with a raised tone of voice.

Both a young Asta and Yuno, fist bump each other with smiles on their faces.

**\- End Flashback -**

* * *

"We'll fight to see who becomes the Wizard King! Whatever it takes!" says both Asta and Yuno now, more excited than ever for the coming rivalry for the title they both seek to chase.

This was not only the start of a great journey of two brothers in all but blood but the start of a legendary tale as well.

* * *

_**'This is not a tale of ancient times, an era where the human and non-human worlds had never divided. The Third Holy War, a huge conflict that ravaged the world before the time of the First Wizard King and led to many of the great races dying out has ended for many generations. Now gone, all that remains of their remnants is the human descendants along with the power remaining to seek new vessels. Rising up to prove themselves that they are merely not rookies but full fledged Magic Knights, are few that would later be called…'**_

* * *

**Done!, good, bad, don't like it that's on you. So Yes, Asta has a spirit in the form of Kubera but his power is separated from him, so Asta will need to find it along with some other things. I'll explain a bit of the Third Holy War in later chapters but until then the next few chapters will be fun. Also to say now, it may seem a lot but it's not for the soul reason these are where his affinities lie at and where it will stay for a time, as I want growth in the story.**

**\- Nature Magic (Due to Kubera's Source Attribute over Earth, the spirit has jurisdiction over Nature so it makes his Earth and Briar affinities stronger along with being more attached to nature as well.)**

**\- Earth Magic**

**\- Briar Magic**

**\- Dark Magic**

**\- Light Magic**

**That is all for his magic along with his Anti-Magic. So yea, like I said, please read the Kubera Webtoon to understand it all better, and also please review and I'll see you guys in the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 2: Arc One

**Author's Note: Welcome back to another chapter of Emerging Forest of Elements. So I'm glad you all liked the last chapter and are ready for more as we move into the Entrance Exam, as this will be the first of that and then the next chapter will finish it. For it, I'll be adding my own little spin onto it, that will make it interesting along with throwing out some things here and there. Also at the bottom of the chapter is the harem list, so be sure to read that. So without anything else to say, let's get into this chapter.**

**I don't own Black Clover or Seven Deadly Sins along with Crossover Elements.**

"..." Character P.O.V.

'_...' _Character thoughts

"**..." Character Spell or Elemental Attacks**

'_**...' **_**Narrator**

**Chapter 2: Magic Knights Entrance Exam, And Prowess In Skill.**

* * *

**\- Flashback -**

"We'll fight to see who becomes the Wizard King! Whatever it takes!" says Asta and Yuno declaring this rivalry for the title with a fist bump to each other.

**\- End Flashback -**

* * *

Six months had passed since Asta and Yuno received their grimoires. So within this time, they spent the whole time training for the Magic Knights Entrance Exam that would take place in the Clover Kingdom's capital. The Magic Knights, nine squads of knight mages whose powers are specialized for combat, operating under the direct control of the Wizard King. They risk their lives to protect their country and people as the whole kingdom looks up to them.

In this time, Asta learned many basic spells with his magic along with a few advanced spells. Asta learned from Kubera that through his Nature Magic, he would be able to sense things through mana sensing that some couldn't like the affinities of a person's magic but it would need to be trained. He was also working his body physically as he always did but with a more extreme workout schedule. The night before both Asta and Yuno were to leave and make their journey to the capital, the village had a celebration for them, and had a small feast. The next morning, the boys received their grimoire pouches for their grimoires from Father Orsi, Sister Lily, and the little kids at the church known as Recca, Nash, Aruru, and Hollo as a sendoff present and wishes of good luck.

So currently, both Asta and Yuno had made it to the capital and were nearing the castle town of Kikka, located in the Common Realm but very close to the Noble Realm. Nothing had changed most between them, except for Asta.

As he now stands at 170 cm in height, as he wears black trousers and a thin black short sleeved shirt with thin white outlines, Asta also allowed his hair to grow out to the point where it came just a bit under his shoulders as he still kept the single braid lock of hair and the headband as the rest flowed along with having a piece of straw in his mouth made from his Light Magic.

So now as they were close to where the exams would take place, both Asta and Yuno were speaking as fireworks were popping off.

"So how do you think the whole exam will go?" asks Asta while walking alongside Yuno.

"Not sure, it could be a number of things but I've heard rumors that they sometimes change things for the purpose of challenging participants." says Yuno answering.

"Seems reasonable. After all, they can't keep things the same all the time." says Asta putting his hands behind his head while chewing on the straw in his mouth.

"Right." says Yuno with a nod as he looks around to spot the stadium. "Come on, that's where we go to register for the exam. Let's go." says Yuno walking on towards it with Asta following.

"Yea." says Asta putting a hand on his grimoires.

* * *

**\- A Few Moments Later -**

As they approached the stadium and entered the inside, they waited in line with a bunch of other people who were also participating in the exams as a man in cloak was placing his hand on grimoires while giving out applicant numbers.

"There we go. Your number 163." says the mage as the applicant nodded and walked off. "Well, next?" asks the mage for Yuno to come up.

"Name's Yuno from Hage." says Yuno.

Once he said this, the mage asked for his grimoire while being surprised that it was a four leaf clover grimoire and gaining the attention of a few others near them that were also surprised.

"Right, your number 164." says the mage as Yuno nodded and left. "Next, please." says the mage for Asta to walk up now.

"I'm Asta from Hage as well." says Asta informing him.

"Alright, please show me your grimoire." says the mage.

As he said this, Asta brought up both on the wooden table for the mage to be thrown into more shock at the boy not only having two grimoires but one with a four leaf clover as well.

"What the? Two grimoires along with a four leaf clover? This should be impossible. How do you possess two?" asks the mage while gaining the attention of others around them.

"Another four leaf?" asks one male applicant surprised by that.

"Though he has two grimoires." says another applicant informing him while shocking a few.

"Really? That's so unheard of and rare as well." says a female applicant.

Asta ignored this with a sigh as he spoke again to answer along with a question of his own.

"Not sure myself. So do I qualify or not?" asks Asta while being calm about this.

The mage then places his hands on both of the grimoires, as they glow for him to speak now.

"Yes, your number 165." says the mage as Asta nodded and walked off towards the main area of the arena.

* * *

**\- Stadium Main Area -**

As Asta walked inside the main area where all of the registered applicants were, as he found where Yuno was while seeing a lot of birds swarming people everywhere while none even went near him. So as he walked over, he heard the conversations taking place and decided to listen.

"Starting to get nervous now." says one applicant with two birds flying around him.

"Hey! What's up with these crazy birds?" says a second applicant.

"Anti-birds, they're released around this time. People with less magic power, the more birds you attract." says the third applicant informing them of this.

"Yea I see." says the second applicant while noticing two things. "Hey look over there." says the second applicant seeing Yuno standing calmly with Asta walking over. "There are no birds, anywhere near those two." says the second applicant.

"Oh! That's them! The two from a village called Hage, who were both chosen by a four leaf clover." says the first applicant.

"Wait a four leaf grimoire chose them?! Your kidding?" asks the second applicant in disbelief and shock.

As this conversation went on, Asta had reached Yuno for the boy to speak first.

"You didn't cancel out your magic?" asks Yuno lowly.

"No, I didn't want to be annoyed by the birds. Though, I was able to find a way in using it with magic but I'm still working on perfecting it." says Asta answering honestly as Yuno nodded.

"I see." says Yuno hearing this as Asta spoke again.

"Well I'm gonna find somewhere quiet around this place before the exam starts. So see ya soon." says Asta with his hands behind his head as he turned to walk off.

As he did this, he went to bump into someone that not only scared off the birds but also made everyone go quiet as well. Asta for his part rub his face a bit from the impact, as it felt like he hit a solid wall. So now, he was getting himself together and decided to speak now.

"Damn…that hurt." says Asta rubbing his face a bit while getting himself together to speak again. "Sorry about that. I wasn't looking where I was going." says Asta apologizing as the person turned to face him with a dark aura and look.

"You got a death wish boy?" asks the man with a cigarette in his mouth while making Asta a bit fearful.

_'Not good! Not good at all! Just who the hell is the guy?' _thought Asta while sweating in a bit of fear._ 'He's got the eyes of a killer. His neck is thick, like he's been working out for sometime. Not to mention the way he carries himself...he has to be a mage.' _thought Asta while coming to a decision. _'Alright don't judge a book by it's cover, and be nice...or at least try.' _thought Asta as he spoke now. "Like I said before sorry for bumping into you. Gotta say your size is a bit intimidating, must have a had a rough life, huh?" asks Asta with a sheepish chuckle in his voice.

Everyone was quiet with a sweat-drop from what was just said by Asta. As everyone was quiet, Asta felt something grab the top of his head to see it was the same man in front of him, who did it while he spoke again.

"Looks like I was right about that death wish." says the man darkly as he began to squeeze on Asta's head.

_'Hehe...I'm in danger...'_ thought Asta now seeing this would not go well along with feeling the pressure in the man's grip.

As Asta was having this thought, someone with another came over to speak now.

"Finally, there you are Captain Yami. What're you even doing out here anyway?" asks a young man, who was standing next to another with a similar robe while identifying the man before Asta who was squeezing his head.

"Right now getting ready to ring this kid's neck." says the man identified as Yami as he had a thought looking at Asta. _'Why does he seem so familiar…' _thought Yami as he then went to look at Asta's grimoire pouch. _'Huh, this kid has two grimoires. That shouldn't even be possible. Hmm, maybe he'll show me something interesting.' _thought Yami intrigued now.

With this said by Yami, some of the applicants nearby had noticed who these people were from the start.

"Hey isn't that…" says one of the male applicants of the exam.

"Yes. That's Finral Roulacase, the wielder of the rare Spatial Magic." says a female applicant who was impressed.

Finral is a young man of average build and height. He has 'droopy' eyes with dirty blonde hair that is somewhat unruly. His outfit is fairly simple. On top of a white under shirt, he wears a light green, loose-fitting tunic with long sleeves and long tails at the back. He also wears dark trousers and a green pair of wide, knee-high boots that lace up the front. He wears the short Black Bulls mantle and his grimoire holder is on his left hip. He also wears a pair of green earrings.

"And that's...Gordon Agrippa. He's an expert in Hex Magic" says another applicant.

Gordon is a slender, young man with pale skin and short black hair that is slicked back. His face is long with a large nose and lacks eyebrows. He wears black eye shadow in large circles around his red eyes, and also wears black lipstick and nail polish. His attire consists of a dark grey jacket red trimming and red cuffs. His pants are a matching grey and are tucked into knee-high black boots. He wears a black belt over his jacket and a black pouch for his grimoire hangs on his left hip. Over this he wears the same insignia black robe as Finral. His dark grey peaked cap has a black band and bill and the insignia badge along with Yami and Finral.

With this said by the applicants, Finral noticed that Yami was starting to squeeze harder on Asta's head and decided to speak out now to remind the man of something.

"Hey now, stop. That won't do at all, a squad captain can't kill an examinee." says Finral as he spoke again. "Why did you even come down here in the first place?" asks Finral to Yami.

"Went to take a dump and got lost." says Yami being short and simple with his response.

"Wait, he said squad captain. Which mean that guy must be…" says one applicant coming to a revelation.

"Yami Sukehiro, God of Destruction." says a female applicant figuring it out as well.

"The Captain of one of the Magic Knights squads, known as the Black Bulls." says a third applicant. "The same squad who does more harm than good. The cost of damage they cause exceeds their actual achievements on the battlefield. From what I've heard, they say there isn't a sane person in that group." says the same third applicant while Yami started to count down.

"10. 9." says Yami beginning to count down for some reason, which got Asta's attention.

"Wait, what're you counting down for?" asks Asta sweating a bit more.

"The end of your little life." says Yami being calm about what he just said.

With this said, Asta finally had enough of his head being squeezed by Yami and decided to act. So now, Asta started off by releasing his magic power even further to then grab Yami's arm with his left hand, putting all of his strength into pushing the man's hand off his head as he prepared his other arm. This in turn made Yami raise his eyebrow as the boy's four leaf grimoire opened to a certain page.

_'Wait a four leaf? This amount of magical power makes him at the rank of at least a Junior Magic Knight in terms of mana, he just spiked out at me. Though with this and a second grimoire, it can't be all the power he has. So he has more and is holding it back.' _thought Yami as he got an unnoticed smirk with a thought. _'Not bad.' _thought Yami with interest as he noticed something.

"Let go!" says Asta yelling a bit as he sent his right arm at Yami with Dark Magic covering his hand.

Asta aimed for Yami's abdomen for a hard punch of his fist covered in Dark Magic. The attack hit dead on to smash into Yami's abdomen. Yami released his hold on Asta and was pushed back 3 feet. This got everyone to be surprised at this and start whispering, saying that he was either brave or very foolish. Asta quickly stopped funneling Dark Magic to his fist while calming his power down, and returned his grimoire to it's pouch with the other while taking a subtle stance.

_'That was Dark Magic.'_ thought Yami, surprised as he looked at Asta but made note of something for later. _'Strange and unusual while feeling familiar. Though, it seemed to disappear for a split second. He must be able to cancel his magic out at will. That's a rare skill.' _thought Yami.

Just as he had this thought, Anti-birds flew away from the arena with the fireworks popping off heavily above the arena with someone speaking from somewhere on the upper level of the stadium.

"Attention examinees! Thank you for waiting." says a voice from above as everyone of the applicants looks toward the area above to see a group of people.

"Well it looks like all the Magic Knights Captains are here!" says an applicant shouting excitedly.

* * *

_**'****_Each of th_e Magic Knight's Squad Captain's are said to be more powerful than 100 mages combined.'**_

* * *

"I can't believe they're all here" says an applicant shocked that they would be here.

"The Captain of the Blue Rose Knights is here too." says another applicant.

"Especially the Captains of both the Silver Eagles and Crimson Lions…" says another applicant.

* * *

_**'_From_ their illustrious ranks will come the next Wizard King.'**_

* * *

"Looks like it's already starting, we should get up there sir." says Finral.

"Tch, that was a close one boy. You got a second chance at life. Better do something with it or I'll come back and kill you." says Yami to Asta while walking off to where the rest of the captains are with Finral and Gordon behind him.

* * *

**\- With Yami -**

As they walked away, Yami had a thought as he left the area with his subordinates in tow.

_'That's one interesting kid. I look forward to seeing what he can do here.' _thought Yami with a smirk with another thought as his face turned serious._ 'Though, something about you is unusually familiar with how your magic feels.' _thought Yami with a look in his eyes as he had one last thought while walking off ahead._ 'I'll need to check something before this is over.' _thought Yami as he goes off to the captain's platform with a purpose in mind.

* * *

**\- Back With Asta -**

_'So that's the captain of the Black Bulls along with two of its members, huh? Very interesting. Well something tells me I've gotta impress not only him but all the other captains if i'm to work under one of them.'_ Asta thought looking at the area where Yami disappeared off to.

As Asta had this thought, he heard a voice catch his attention from above along with other voices from the applicants.

"For this one I'll be taking command for the test." says the voice of one of the captains.

"Oh! It's the captain of the strongest Magic Knights squad in the kingdom, the Golden Dawn! Captain William Vangeance!" says the applicant shouting while being excited to see him as this caught the attention of both Asta and Yuno.

"He's said to be the next in line for the seat of Wizard King." says another applicant nearby that surprised Asta and Yuno.

William is a 30 year old man with an average height and a lean build. He has purple eyes and short white hair. William wears a helmet that also functions as a mask that obscures the upper half of his face. The mask is very elaborate, and is made up of a large gold piece covering the area around his right eye, and a smaller blue piece covering the area around his left eye. The helmet has white and red patches of fur on the back edge, and two white feathers that stick up on the left side. The right eye hole has a red border outline, with two lines sticking out on both the top and bottom halves, while the left eye hole has the same design, except white-colored with slightly longer lines. Beneath the mask, William's face features a large scar that stretches from his nose upwards and covers the entire upper half of his face.

William wears a double-breasted and long-sleeved shirt with a high collar. The shirt itself consists of two different colors, as it is white at the sides and blue in the center. Gold trimmings and buttons can be seen on the blue portion of the front of the shirt. The sleeves are mostly made of white fabric, except for the wrist area where they are made of a yellowish fabric. The shirt extends below William's waist and he wears a dark belt on top of it. He also wears white pants and a pair of high black boots.

William wears the Golden Dawns' signature squad robe, which covers his torso and is gold in color. It has a blue-colored fur around the border of the hood and a pair of red ropes, which come from the left shoulder and connect to the gold-colored button on the right shoulder. Furthermore, at the left-hand side is positioned the squad's insignia. Underneath his robe, William wears a long red cloak that reaches his ankles.

"He was the one who took the head of the enemy general in the last battle." says another applicant in awe.

"I also heard that he's loved by the men, and women under his command while having his squad members complete trust." says a female applicant with a dreamy look in her eyes.

"Man, it would be awesome to get into the Golden Dawn. That or the Silver Eagles." says another male applicant.

"Don't be an idiot. Royals and elite Nobles are the only ones who ever get into those squads." says another applicant right next to the one who said that.

With this said, Asta had a thought of his own as he listened to what was just said.

_'Just because the squad is the strongest, and his subordinates love him doesn't mean a thing.' _thought Asta as he had another thought of his own._ 'Seriously, I wonder what the relationship between the members of the squad is like? Considering that he seems like a captain who cares about all the people serving under his command, and the fact that they have to work together to serve the kingdom. But what of those not having a liking to work with commoners or low-borns?'_ thought Asta with his own internal questions of this squad.

As he had this thought, he looked up to the man with another thought in mind and so did Yuno now as well.

_'But...' _Asta begins to have a thought.

_'So…' _Yuno begins to have a thought of his own too.

_'This is the man that's closest to being the Wizard King?'_ thought both Asta and Yuno finish their similar thought because they know this man has magic prowess that goes further than all the other captains.

So now, Vangeance decided to speak and get the examinee's attention as he spoke.

"Attention examinee's, thank you for waiting. I will be administering this year's entrance exam." says Vangeance as his grimoire floats to open up to a certain page as he spoke. **"Magic Tree's Descent" **says Vangeance as the sky begins to darken, and shine with light at the center for tree branches to come down forming brooms for the participants.

"Amazing as usual." says Finral excited as the tree begins to give the brooms to participants.

"It's been confirmed." says Asta seeing this.

As participants grab their brooms and stand ready, Asta and Yuno grab their brooms and they both have a thought while coming to a conclusion.

_'Right now, this man is the one closest to becoming the Wizard King.' _thought the two boys as they brought out of their thoughts by Vangeance beginning to speak.

"Now then, we will begin the Magic Knights Exam. In just a few moments, we'll begin the first in a series of tests along with an optional test to show a bit more of your talents to us. The nine Magic Knight captains will be surviving as your judges, and when the exam is complete, we will choose the individuals we want for our squads." says Vangeance as he continued. "If chosen, you are in. If more than one squad chooses you, you will decide which you would like to join. However, if you are not selected by any squad that means you have been deemed unqualified to join the Magic Knights." says Vangeance informing these participants of the test.

_'That won't happen I will be chosen and definitely become a Magic Knight.' _Asta thought with a purpose.

"And now for your first test, you must use the broom you've been given to fly." Vangeance says.

One of the squad members from Vangeance's group mounted a broomstick and pushed some of his mana into the broom and started hovering in the air.

"A mage who is in control of his or her magic power, can do it on instinct alone. It is our most basic way to get from one place to another. If you can't fly on a broom, then you are not worth our time. Enough talk, now begin!" says Vangeance as he tells them to start.

With that said the participants began to use the broom. Some of the participants were having great control to do it. Others were falling off their brooms and trying again to have control. While others were working on their progress, Yuno was standing on his and was flying easily to move around. While Asta sits on his floating above a bit to the center with his left leg on the broom while his right leg was hanging off, as he laid his back on the rest of the broom.

_'This test is an excellent way for us to gauge the examinee's basic abilities. Seems we have a number of promising candidates this year.' _thinks Charlotte seeing the candidates as she looks to Asta next while wondering why he seems to not look at all interested in this test while looking to be taking a nap or resting his eyes.

"That guy with the four leaf clover sure is good." says an applicant looking at Yuno.

"Well he was chosen by the four leaf grimoire after all, he was bound to have good magic control." says another applicant looking at Yuno.

* * *

**\- With The Captains -**

As this was going on, the squad captain next to Vangeance notices Asta. Seeing him just suspended in the air with his arms behind his head as he lays his back on the broom with his eyes closed.

"What's going on there?" asks a squad captain by the name of Fuegoleon. "Even if he has enough magic and significant talent to pass these exams, he should take this more seriously. Not to mention the boy seems to be taking a nap like this isn't worth his time." says Fuegoleon seriously as he saw it along with the other captains.

"I wouldn't say this isn't worth his time considering he came here to participate, he's floating like that because he's saving his magic along with having perfect control to do what he is now. Not giving too much for what he might do in the other tests." says Yami making the other captains look at him. "I felt his magic power before this began, and even then he seemed to have perfect control over it along with suppressing a bit of it." says Yami while blowing some smoke from his mouth as he puts out his finished cigarette. "Smart kid, who knows what to do in a situation where it's best not to exert himself for something as simple as this." says Yami as the other captains look back at Asta but then return to the others for potential candidates.

As they did this to look at other candidates, Charlotte kept her eyes on Asta a bit longer while noticing a few things. The familiarity in his mana, the hair color, body structure along with the single braided lock of hair that seemed like hers. It was strange as she hadn't felt this in years as Yami spoke out to her now.

"Charlotte." says Yami getting her attention.

"Yes Yami, what is it?" asks Charlotte wondering what it could be considering when it was serious, he would always refer to her by name.

"You still have that necklace right? I want verification on something that's been on my mind today. It may not be concrete but I think it may be a start." says Yami wanting to be sure of something before he acts while making Charlotte's eyes widen a bit in shock.

Yami wanted to be sure of something before acting on his own without proof. Considering the necklace Charlotte has is special along with the fact that it hasn't glowed for 15 years, on the day their child disappeared. Both have kept a close eye on the necklace as Charlotte keeps it with her wherever she goes. This also catches the attention of Fuegoleon, Vangeance, and the rest of the captains knowing the story behind her necklace.

"Yami you don't think-" begins Charlotte but is cut off by Yami.

"I got a feeling he's here, but I need to make sure or otherwise I might have the wrong kid in mind." says Yami.

"Yami, you think you ran into your son here? Of all places?" asks Jack who developed a rivalry/and friendship with Yami during their early years in the Magic Knights and knows about his friend's son.

"I'm not sure yet, but I need to have something concrete to at least have a start." says Yami who is determined to find out.

So now, he looks over to Charlotte to ask again but finds her with tears rolling down her cheeks as she looks at the necklace in her hand that is glowing a crystal blue.

"Yami, I think you may be right… he's here somewhere and close." says Charlotte, who is trying to keep it together as her voice cracks a bit.

"Then we're do we look? There are a bunch of participants here in front of us not to mention if he's here somewhere in Kikka, we have to cover a lot of ground." says Vangeance knowing this maybe their one and only chance to find him, and might have to pause the exams for the day and resume them tomorrow.

This got Fuegoleon to speak now while picking up on something.

"I don't think we have to look that far." says Fuegoleon as the others turn towards him as he looks over to Yami, who was looking out at the participants. "Don't we Yami?" asks Fuegoleon with a smirk on his face.

"Yep. The same kid laying down on his broom, wearing the headband." says Yami as they all look to see who he mentions with all of them right off the bat seeing the resemblance.

The heterochromia eyes, the single braided lock of hair like Charlotte's, the body structure a lot like Yami from his rookie days along with a number of things that resemble both Yami and Charlotte. For Charlotte, she is openly shedding tears hoping that he is her baby boy. Knowing she needs to calm down and be composed in this situation right now, she wipes the tears away from her eyes and turns her head towards Yami to speak.

"Yami we need to be sure, a hundred percent sure. Remember what happens at sunset, that's when we can be fully sure." says Charlotte calming down now while knowing there could be a chance that it's not him and sunset would prove it.

"I know...I know." says Yami knowing that there could be a chance it's not him.

"Well the only way to find out is to test him and get him to use his magic but also we need to see if he has the necklace similar to Charlotte. Don't lose hope considering I've pulled strings to make this a special exam, this year." says Vangeance with a small smile on his face.

"What do you mean by that?" says the Silver Eagles Squad Captain wanting to know what has changed this year.

"Well I had the Wizard King make a few extra tests that don't count for the main parts were testing on, meaning it's optional as gives the participants a bit more of a chance to prove something to us." says Vangeance preparing to start the test.

* * *

**\- With Asta -**

"I don't believe he can look bored with this, is this a game to him?" says an applicant who is frustrated with how Asta is on the broom.

"Yup there's the first casualty." says another applicant.

"Well it doesn't matter, if he fails then he fails. It's less of a problem for us in getting accepted into a squad." says the other applicant who does not really care as it's one step for him.

"You know your really funny and strange you know that kid!" says a voice catching Asta's attention but not moving his head from his spot as he takes the chance to listen to what the person is going to say next now. "My name's Sekke. Sekke Bronzazza, what's yours?" asks the now named Sekke winking at Asta trying to be friendly.

Sekke is a teenager with a lean build and medium-length blond hair. His hair is combed backward and held together with a black hairband, leaving only several strands left hanging in front of his 's attire consists of a grey shirt with a dark grey vest with a wide V-shaped collar on top of it. He also wears white trousers and a pair of black high boots that have a pair of tan belts on each of them. In addition, Sekke wears a tan belt that is connected to a pouch that he uses to carry his grimoire. The pouch is placed on his left-hand side. On top of everything, Sekke wears a magenta coat with long sleeves and black horizontal stripes around the forearms.

With this said, Asta sighs a bit before speaking and being short in his answer.

"It's Asta. Just Asta." says Asta replying with no interest in the conversation at all.

"This is pretty easy, don't try too much and you'll get it." says Sekke thinking Asta couldn't get any higher or move around more freely.

"What is there to get? You pick up the damn broom and fly. Not much to get from this if you know what the hell you're doing." says Asta in a neutral but harsh tone that even Sekke and some of the participants around them now start to think Asta's holding back.

_'Hehehehe… a harsh one eh? Just help me stand out a bit more for the captain's loser, because you stand no chance.' _thought Sekke thinking Asta can't control his magic very well and taking him for a weakling with the small magic he's sensing right now.

_'He must take me for a fool to not know his game, it plain as day. Not to worry though, since to everyone else it looks like I'm bored but what I'm actually doing is relaxing my senses and magic power.'_ thought Asta sensing the sinister gleam in Sekke's eyes along with the smug grin through his Nature Magic. _'Okay I'll play with you…for now.' _thought Asta with an internal chuckle.

The next few tests for him would be very interesting indeed.

* * *

**\- Magic Power Test -**

The second test is one of power, as applicants have to hit a small brick wall with their magic. Yuno was able to break his wall easily, Sekke hit his wall and caused a big creak from the top to bottom. So now, Asta decided to come up to his wall and coat his left hand in Dark Magic to it, and make a downward swiping motion with his hand that cuts the brick wall not only in half but breaks it into pieces along with splitting the area passed it, as this got the attention of everyone.

"Uhhh, my bad." says Asta with a nervous chuckle about what he just did but notices something. "Hmm?" says Asta now seeing the swift motion of his hand made his necklace pop out from under his shirt, only to see it glowing a bit. _'Strange. Why is the necklace glowing? It's never done that before...No matter, I'll worry about it later.' _thought Asta letting the necklace stay out around his neck instead of being tucked as he walked away to let others participate.

* * *

**\- With The Captains -**

"He definitely has a lot of magical power to break the wall along with splitting the area past it." says the Aqua Deers captain, who was a bit surprised at this.

_'Just great...he's a destructive one as well.' _thought Vangeance, already having a thought of what would happen if Asta joined the Black Bulls.

"Hahahaha, you okay over there Vangeance? You're looking a bit pale." says Yami laughing at the looks on their faces, especially the look on Vangeance's face.

"Yes, I'm fine. Nothing to worry about." stammered Vangeance, regaining the color in his face.

"It's Impressive, not many candidates can do it so often." says Charlotte noticing the power behind Asta's magic with a small smile while noticing the similar necklace he wore, adding to evidence that this was her son.

* * *

**\- The Magic-Power Control Test -**

The third test was a magical power test that involved control, applicants had to show their control over their magic by hitting a fast flying target. Yuno was able to get a bulls-eye on his, Sekke managed to hit the ring outside the target. On the other hand, Asta used Dark Magic at the tip of both his index and middle finger to shoot at the target and hit at the bulls-eye with deadly accuracy in his aim while shocking everyone but Yuno.

_'Using his Dark Magic to hit the target.' _thought Yuno smirking at this.

* * *

**\- The Creation Magic Test -**

The fourth test was a test of creation, as applicants had to create something using their magic. Sekke, created a small stature of himself being self-centered like he had been through this test. So as other applicants were making objects from their magic, Asta decided to go over to a small but large enough area for what he was preparing to make from magic.

_"Remember what I've trained you in Asta. It may not have been any spells but as a former god, having a calm and peaceful mind like the effect an ocean has on people will be helpful in deducing a situation under pressure." _says Kubera from his subconscious reminding him of this.

_'I know, Kubera. Don't worry.' _thought Asta, responding to the transcendent spirit.

So now, Asta took a deep breath to clear his mind and let some of his Light Magic flow forth onto his hand. As he did this, he let his magic come forth to take the form of three large eagles twice his size as this caught the attention of everyone. Asta then decided to mold them into a free form of light based magic that went towards him to take the form of a wing on his left arm, only to bring it out forward for a final time to create a crystal-like octahedron. Once he did this, he decided to stop the funneling magic and let it disappear fully to open his eyes while ignoring the looks he got.

_'Wonder what they're all looking so surprised about. It's just Light Magic.' _thought Asta chewing on the piece of straw in his mouth made of light.

_"Oh I don't know, maybe it was the fact that you used a certain type of magic that hasn't been seen for years, hell maybe a couple of era's." _says Kubera from his subconscious while being sarcastic in his response.

_'All I'm saying is that they should really worry about getting noticed by the captains, instead of looking at me.' _thought Asta.

* * *

**\- With The Captains -**

"That was…" says Yami, a bit shocked by what he just saw as his newly lit cigarette fell from his mouth.

"Light Magic. Yes." says Vangeance shocked as well with a surprised expression on his face. _'Just like...'_ thought Vangeance being silent with hum in his voice.

"Very rare too. Magic like this isn't a natural occurrence, especially considering the fact that Light Magic hasn't been seen for quite a long time." says Charlotte with wide eyes.

"Not only that, but having perfect control of his magic but having the necessary skill to use creation magic as well." says Fuegoleon with a nod. _'Impressive.' _thought Fuegoleon, who was taking a liking to this.

* * *

**\- Optional Combat Test -**

The fifth test was a combat test that was optional, as applicants could be in pairs or go solo against who they were facing. Most didn't want to participate in this part of the test, possibly seeing it as their way of losing their chances of getting into a squad. So now, Asta decided to participate for the purpose of testing his magic against an opponent by standing in the middle. He stood there for a moment as two arrogant people came up in a pair, dressed in noble attire while making it clear of their status.

So as they two looked at their opponent, Asta didn't say anything as they spoke.

"I'm surprised that the four leaf chose such a peasant who looks like a ruffian." says the First Noble with distaste in his voice.

"It doesn't matter at all my friend, let's just show him his true place in this world." says the Second Noble wanting to fight Asta and get this over with.

For Asta's part and Kubera watching from the subconscious of his vessel, could tell right off the bat that these two nobles had no idea what they were in for. Considering their status as nobles, Asta had expected this. So now, he decided to speak in an amused tone.

"Well either way, Hello..." says Asta being calm while raising his hand, only to continue. "And goodbye..." says Asta already prepared with his grimoire at his side floating.

"Begin." says the Mage Proctor for the match to begin.

**"Fire Magic: Fireball"** says the First Noble, who does a wave of his hand for three fireballs to go in the direction of Asta.

Asta sees it coming and uses an invisible field of his Light Magic to stop the three Fireballs. As he did this, the Second Noble was already behind him with his leg surrounded in earth based magic while aiming a kick towards his head.

**"Earth Magic: Crushing Stone"** says the Second Noble, aiming his attack with a sadistic grin on his face.

As this happened, the noble sent his leg attack at Asta's head only for the boy to disappear in light at a fast and appear behind the Second Noble. As this happened, it not only shocked the second but also the first as Asta charged a Light Magic attack.

**"Light Magic: Light Beam" **says Asta sending a concentrated beam of light at the Second Noble.

The beam of light hit dead on with precision as Asta charged enough for it to stun and hurt a bit, not pierce the target. Though, the strength behind the beam was strong enough to send the Second Noble flying into the first and knock them back a bit along the ground, as Asta didn't bother rushing in as he sent his next attack forward.

**"Briar Magic: Deep Flower Bloom"** says Asta as he creates a dense garden of flowering briars with blue roses on them.

During the attack's formation, Asta has the briars restrain the two nobles that tried to attack him earlier before the formation of the small garden is complete. As this happens, the roses open up for pollen to be produced by these flowers is then released into the air. As this was released, the pollen only affected his opponents and rendered them both unconscious. Once he sees them both unconscious, he decides to speak now.

"Alright that's enough." says Asta making a hand motion for the pollen to stop funneling and for the briars to disappear as well.

The mage proctor called the match in favor of Asta, as he walked away from the ring. Not bothered to even acknowledge the looks he got from other competitors along with captains, as two in particular had further confirmation by his use of magic in this optional test.

* * *

**\- The Evolution Magic Test -**

The sixth test was a test of evolution, as applicants were given a small seed and had to pour their magic into it for growth. Yuno was able to get his to a half grown tree, Sekke was able to get a couple of branches to come off his own seed. So now, Asta put his on the ground as he squatted down comfortably to be in front of the seed, as he put a finger on it to send his magic inside. Once he did this, the growth rate was normal but it soon started to grow and grow until it became a large thick, full grown tree in full bloom. This overall shocked Asta along with shocking everyone else present, as it proved his attunement over his jurisdiction of not only Nature and Nature Magic, but the evolution of his magic.

* * *

**\- Sometime Later -**

So after the evolution test along with mages taking down the fully grown blooming tree, courtesy of Asta. The test began to start up again for the final stages to begin as Captain Vangeance spoke out to the applicants.

"On to the next test, the final and most difficult. A display of combat skill almost like the one before." says Vangeance surprising everyone again, as they knew this was not optional.

So now, Fuegoleon decided to speak to continue for his fellow captain.

"Prepare to duel! You will all break into pairs of two, and fight each other! Like before, use your grimoires to attack and defend!" says Fuegoleon being passionate about it as the participants of the exam talked amongst themselves to also find partners as well.

"Losing here will probably tank your chances of being chosen." says a male applicant.

"Better to choose an easy opponent than a strong one." says another male applicant next to him while looking around.

"As Knights, battle is our business! We want to see everything your capable of!" says Fuegoleon as Vangeance continued for him.

"The test will end just like before, when one combatant either surrenders or is unable to continue. We have mages wielding Recovery Magic standing by for the injured." says Vangeance letting them know of this.

"So don't hold anything back!" says Fuegoleon finishing.

_'This is my chance to fight it out with Yuno. Considering nobody has given me a challenge so far or a chance to work my muscles a bit.' _thought Asta chewing on the light based straw in his mouth.

As Asta was about to find his foster brother, and rival to fight it out with him, he felt someone grab his shoulder as it was one with a familiar mana signature. Sekke.

"Asta, pair up and fight it out with me!" says Sekke winking with a thumbs up, still not knowing the difference in power between them.

_'Great…' _thought Asta with a sigh and not that enthusiastic as he spoke to answer him. "Alright, sure." says Asta keeping the calm expression on his face.

_'He was dumb enough to chose a strong opponent like him? Though, some might not see that.' _thought a passing applicant looking for an opponent of his own.

* * *

**\- A Few Minutes Later -**

After a couple of minutes, the applicants of this exam were all paired up and waiting for the test to begin. As Asta was standing in the middle of the ring across from Sekke.

"Let's get this over with." says Asta with a yawn.

As he said this, Sekke stepped forward to place a hand on Asta's shoulder and whisper in his ear with a chuckle.

"Stop trying so hard, it's almost getting painful to watch. Your just a grubby little gutter rat, who got lucky to get a four leaf with rare magic and whose way out of his depth." says Sekke as he continued. "I guess I should thank you for sticking around in making me look good. Once I'm chosen by a squad, I plan to kick up my heels and enjoy the ride. It's going to be so much fun, now let's get this over with shall we?" asks Sekke.

"..." Asta didn't say anything and kept his calm expression as he had a thought. _'Yea, it's time to take that confidence of yours down a bit.' _thought Asta with a cold look in his eyes.

"Then you can scurry on home to the garbage heap you came from, and get back to whatever pitiful excuse of a life you have left." says Sekke with a chuckle.

For Asta's part, he chewed just a bit harder on the light based straw in his mouth as he already developed a plan on how to make Sekke look like an utter fool. So now, Sekke stood back at his spot waiting for the match to begin as some were speaking about how Asta would lose, and how Sekke would lose in an instant.

_"I wonder what this moron, and some of these other idiots have been watching all day? Honestly, humans have become more arrogant and prideful as time moved forward."_ says Kubera hearing and seeing this while his left eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

_'Don't worry about it too much. Either this loss will break his spirit or the Magic Knights squad he's chosen by will.' _thought Asta, responding to his friend as the proctor spoke with a wave of his hand.

"Now… Begin!" says the mage proctor as Sekke's grimoire levitates in front of him.

"No pulling punches! Let's finish this, Asta!" says Sekke as he casted his spell. **"Bronze Creation Magic: Sekke's Magnum Cannonball"** says Sekke as he manifests a transparent sphere around himself.

The sphere has several peaks at random positions. It also has an intricate pattern across its surface.

_'What do you think of this, Captains? The Bronze Magic power I've crafted is dual purpose. It protects me and attacks with magic bullets, it will fend off his pathetic attacks showing off my skills and defense. Then the second he's exhausted, I'll go on the offensive and shoot! This is where the difference in our power will show!' _thought Sekke being self absorbed while being very arrogant.

* * *

**\- With The Captains -**

"That seems like some very high level magic for an examinee." says Finral seeing it.

"He looks like an insect though, a big spiny pill bug." says Yami. _'Alright Asta, you've proven much throughout this exam. Show me what else you can do.' _thought Yami as he was looking at Asta.

_'You've got this, and that was clear from the start.' _thought Charlotte, who was fully watching as well for what was going to happen.

* * *

**\- Back With Asta -**

"This is over, there's no way that idiot from the sticks is going to break that even with his magic." says one applicant.

"Are you an idiot? At best the one with the headband is going to play with this guy and end this quickly. You forget he has Light Magic." says a second applicant.

"Like that'll happen. Just because rare magic pops up, doesn't mean it earns him a spot." says a third applicant harshly.

"Why the hell is he even here again? I mean he wasn't trying for most of the tests." says a fourth applicant.

"Just to be an idiot at best, or an eyesore really." says a fifth applicant harshly.

As this was said by applicants watching, Asta sighed while ignoring the idiots talk. So now, he had his hands in his pockets as he heard Sekke speak.

"Come on, don't get shy on me now. Hehe!" says Sekke with a thought. _'Now, now, I need you to fight to make me look good. Watching him struggle should liven things up.' _thought Sekke with a chuckle.

"Alright." says Asta catching everyone's attention, even the captains and their squad members who had accompanied them there. "I think it's time I got a bit serious." says Asta confusing everyone and peaking their interest.

The next thing that happened was Asta took a deep breath, and let his magic power be released in full force as the pressure could be felt all around with Sekke becoming pale in the face now. Asta decided to funnel some magic into the light based piece of straw in his mouth. By doing this, the light based straw at the end became sharp and shaped itself to be that way as Asta decided to spit the thing at Sekke's dome with the outcome being that it had spiderweb cracks all across the front of it. Though, Asta noticed they were beginning to fix themselves and decided to use Earth Magic now.

**"Earth Magic: Earth Dragon Bullet"** says Asta making a wave of his hand to create a dragon-like head to shoot mud balls at Sekke's dome.

As the mud balls hit Sekke's dome of bronze, it can be seen that Asta's attack is stronger than what was expected, as the mud shot out was a bit harder and was flying at very fast speed. So as they kept coming, Asta decided to power it down and use his next attack of Light Magic.

**"Light Magic: Ascending Waves"** says Asta making a hand motioned upward that made light appear from under Sekke's dome that went up like a beacon.

To some it seemed like this was just for show, but in actuality this attack was used to engulf a target in light that came from the ground and went upward hence the name of the attack. So as this light based attack started to calm down, Asta could Sekke's dome was now gone. So now, he decided to end this by rushing in with a burst of enhanced speed. As he then appeared in front of Sekke with his Anti-Magic grimoire ready and broadsword out in one hand, as Sekke had another dome surrounding him. Though, it didn't matter as Asta he was already making the motion with the broadsword to end this.

_'He's quick!' _thought Vangeance, surprised by Asta's speed. _'If he's not using magic right now, then that means…' _thought Vangeance coming to an answer of his own now.

_'Not only powerful rare magic but…' _thought Charlotte surprised.

_'Extremely good athletic skills too, that are higher than most!' _thought Yami thinking the same as both Charlotte and Vangeance. _'And getting a peak at what the other grimoire of his does for him as well.'_ thought Yami blowing out smoke.

As these thoughts happened, Asta brought the sword down on Sekke as it broke through his dome like butter. The sword came down to hit Sekke hard across his upper body as he was forced to the ground, with spider web cracks appearing around his impact zone from the force of such an attack by Asta.

"Guah!" says Sekke being hit in pain, as he was on his back now while foaming at the mouth a bit, only to pass out fully.

"What the hell…" says one of the applicants watching, as Asta began to speak.

"You know, forcing me to use twenty-five percent of my magical power on someone weak like you is disgraceful." says Asta harshly to a downed Sekke while shocking everyone further.

_'Twenty-five percent of his power? That alone display of Mana was Intermediate Magic Knight rank, then at full strength he must be high Intermediate, low Senior Magic Knight rank in terms of Mana. Though, it will take time before he can use it all properly as he knows the limits won't push himself to go beyond what he can't do.' _thought Yami, who was eager at this.

"Unlike you Sekke, I'm not joining the Magic Knights just so I can slack off and have a little fun." says Asta as he rests part of the sword on his left shoulder. "I've got a much greater and bigger goal, unlike the rest of these idiots here. I'm gonna be the Wizard King." says Asta declaring this in front of everyone.

_'That grimoire…' _thought Vangeance thinking about Asta's Anti-Magic Grimoire. _'Hmm…' _thought Vangeance thinking about it.

"Oh? Hehe…" says Yami chucking at Asta's declaration.

"Well isn't this interesting." says Charlotte with a smile.

_'The only one who will beat you Asta, is me!' _thought Yuno with a grin at his rival's victory and demonstration of power and the gap between him, and the one that challenged him.

It was clear why Asta was there along with how much power he possessed, and demonstrated with the other blessed applicants. As this was only the start of a much greater tale.

* * *

**Done!, good, bad, don't like it that's on you. So yea, Charlotte and Yami have found Asta while wanting to confirm it's him by one key factor in the next chapter. On the other end, this chapter was fun to write but took a bit long, so sorry for that. So anyway, here is the Harem List for you all:**

\- **Noelle Silva**

**\- Mimosa Vermillion**

**\- Sol Marron**

**\- Rebecca Scarlet**

**\- Vanessa Enoteca**

**\- Mereoleona Vermillion**

**\- Secre Swallowtail**

**There it is, as it might change just a bit, though these are permanent members. So anyway, I will update some of my other stories as well for those reading the others. So please review, and I'll see you all for the next chapter.**


End file.
